


Surprise

by withoutgender



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Romance, well a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutgender/pseuds/withoutgender
Summary: [Mortals!AU] Shinnok waits for Raiden in the restaurant, worried that he is already being late.
Relationships: Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The Mortals!AU was created by Keiiriverse. She makes a great work in this site, really
> 
> Note: The mortal name of Raiden is Raymond and Shinnok's mortal name is Sidney.
> 
> TW: Mentions of anxiety and anxiety thoughts.

His phone dialed 8:21 p.m.

The last message he received from Raymond was at 7:57 p.m. saying, ''Wait for me, honey''

He had been worried for a while, but now he was shaking slightly.

He let out a sigh and looked at the window next to his reserved table, wanting to think that the rain was surely delaying his boyfriend's path. 

Or something had happened along the way.

Or he left him.

He drink the glass that was half full of wine and drank it from a swallow. He needed to drown those thoughts.

He didn't want to have another anxiety attack.

He staggered his fingers on the table, with cold sweat. It was not normal for Raymond to be late, even in his past life Raiden was not to be late for an date.

This was weird at all. He ordered another full glass of wine and waited a little longer. It wasn't taking so long, or so he wanted to think.

8:54 p.m. His boyfriend did not appear

He had already sent about ten messages and five calls. Neither answered.

If in a few minutes he didn't come, then he would leave the restaurant and talk about this tomorrow with Raymond.

He prepared to take his coat, but the voice he needed to hear rang out.

-Forgive me, Sid! The traffic was a disaster and several things complicated things for me.

He looked up to see the recognizable figure of a tall, strong and... Handsome man.

But twice as handsome, so much that the bad vibes of the place vanished.

Raymond had short hair, covering his ears and even something messy for several reasons, but giving it a more striking touch.

Sidney was speechless. His blush was almost as red as the wine he consumed, and his expression was from shocked.

-Did you do that... For me?

-I knew the idea of having my hair cut was one of your desires, also I wanted to leave the comfort zone.

Sid got up from his seat and stood in front of Ray, analyzing each strand of that new black hairstyle.

He ran his fingers through his hair, stroking it gently and affectionately.

And suddenly, he pulled Raymond's ear, causing a groan of instant pain from him.

-This for being late.

He brought his lips to Ray's, giving him a short but soft kiss.

-And this for having fulfilled my fantasy.

Ray was still rubbing his ear slightly hurt, happy for the result that could have been catastrophic.

By candlelight in the centerpiece, they enjoyed their date and the sound of rain.

Tensions were released that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, dude


End file.
